As is known, infrared imaging devices generally employ a single lens working with a corresponding infrared focal plane array (FPA) to provide an image of a view in a particular axis. In turn, such imaging devices are limited to providing an image of a single view only. In order to provide images from a plurality of views, with each image being in a distinct axis, a plurality of infrared imaging devices would typically be needed, with each imaging device providing one of the images. Alternatively, some imaging systems can be configured to gather images from different directions via a motorized pivoting gimbal system while employing a single lens. As such, what is needed is an infrared imaging system that provides multiple view imaging functionality, yet does not involve a plurality of infrared imaging devices or use of a gimbal system.
In addition, there are constant demands to make infrared imaging devices lighter and more compact, and thus, easier to handle when using. In turn, efforts are continually being made to reduce the physical size and mass of such imaging devices. However, an obstacle to such efforts involves maintaining the imaging optics and electronics of such devices, and thereby maintaining the corresponding desired functionality and powering demands of such devices. In light of this, what is needed is an infrared imaging system that provides the above-described multiple view imaging functionality, yet is both compact and efficient.